


We Had a Promise Made

by resistance



Series: In Every Reality [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cisco's biological family (except dante) weren't invited becasue they're assholes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing, Wedding Night, adorabe vows, happy tears, minor hurt/comfort, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistance/pseuds/resistance
Summary: Sharing different heartbeatsIn one nightOR// the one with the wedding





	We Had a Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> BARRISCO WEDDING BITCHES GET READY FOR THIS
> 
> Kind of an AU, where everything (up to and including Savitar) happens, but nobody dies and the timeline doesn't change.  
> Title from Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales

 

Cisco woke up alone. He hated waking up alone. Where was Barry? 

He listened out for the tell-tale sound of Barry singing along to the early morning radio as he made breakfast, but was met with an almost deafening silence. That was odd. Was he out sorting out a crime? Surely he'd wake Cisco for that, though. Right?

Groaning, Cisco checked the time on his phone. It read ten thirty-four, with a multitude of missed alarms and-

missed calls?

Confused now, he pressed the redial button, wincing when Caitlin's shrill voice pierced the silence of his apartment. 

_"Cisco!! Where have you been? Why haven't you been picking up?!"_

Now even more confused, Cisco decided to make an inquiry. "I was asleep! What's the dire situation that I'm so suddenly missing out on?" 

 _"Cisco..."_ Caitlin was slow to answer, seemingly exasperated. _"Do you remember what day it is today?"_

"It's a Saturday?" 

He could hear the facepalm through the phone. _"Cisco, today is Saturday 16th,"_

"Yeah, Cait that doesn't help,"

_"Saturday the 16th of July. You know, your wedding day?"_

Cisco's stomach dropped, and everything came back to him. Barry wasn't in the apartment because he spent the night at Joe's. They both agreed that not seeing each other until on the day was a bit silly, but did it anyway- for the anticipation, mostly. 

"SHIT" he yelled, leaping out of bed as if the duvet had burned him. "Shitshitshitshit _shit,_ Caitlin! How long have I got? I can't believe I forgot my own fucking wedding day!" 

Caitlin would have laughed had it not been a high-stress situation. _"You've got about an hour before you need to get your ass to the Altar. Your suit and shoes are hanging in the bathroom- get changed quickly!"_

He was already running there as she spoke. "Wait, how's Barry doing? Is he okay? You know how skittish he can get," 

"He's fine, Cisco. Iris has everything under control. Now hurry up and get dressed, I'll be over in ten to tame that mane of yours," 

And, leaving no room for argument, Caitlin hung up, leaving Cisco to struggle into his navy slacks. He was hardly decent at multitasking at the best of times, but now, under duress, trying to put his pants on and do his shirt buttons up, Cisco was having trouble functioning. He had nearly fallen over twice, and he highly doubted that Barry would appreciate him getting a concussion on their wedding day. Okay, that was a lie. He'd probably carry Cisco to the hospital, and then sit with him until he was cleared, but wouldn't be happy about it. 

He had barely gotten his shoes laced up when he heard a sharp knock on his apartment door. Caitlin. He grabbed his tie and blazer, dashing across the loft to open the door. Caitlin gives him a pointed look when he opens the door in a flurry. With an entire bag of utensils on her arm, Caitlin nodded towards the kitchen island, inviting herself in. 

"Sit down and do your tie while I tame this mess. Honestly, your bedhead is terrible, Cisco," 

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm a terrible person for waking up late on my wedding day, and my bedhead takes forever to sort. You don't need to tell me," 

"I just hope Iris is having better luck," 

"Mmhm," 

 

Iris was most definitely _not_ having better luck. 

Forty-five minutes before the wedding, and Barry was a frazzled mess, pacing back and forth in the cortex of STAR Labs, tying and untying his tie,  and fiddling with his hair so much that Iris _knew_ she would have to restyle it.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, sit your ass down and stop wearing down these tiles or I swear to God-" 

She cut herself off when she saw how much Barry was shaking, how shallow his breathing was.

 "Barry?" she asked, much softer than before. He snapped his gaze to her, his eyes wide with panic. Deer in a thousand headlights. 

 Before she could go forward to comfort him, he dashed off, needing to find somewhere he could calm down or at least ride out the panic attack in peace. He heard her call after him, but it didn't click in his head that she was talking to him. Everything blurred past him, sounds seeming far away like he was seeing and hearing everything through a glass dome. 

He found the staff toilets and all but barged the door in, locking himself in one of the stalls and perching on the closed lid of the toilet, his knees at his chest. His tie felt constricting, so he tugged at it until it fell to the floor, followed shortly after by his blazer. His chest felt tight, and all of the oxygen in the world wouldn't help fill his heaving lungs. 

He was disoriented, black spots in his vision. Where was Cisco? Where was he? Didn't he have some place to be?

Tears filled his eyes and spilt down his cheeks, pulling silent sobs from his chest and scratching at his throat. 

He had never wanted to Cisco more than he had then.

* * *

 

The roof of STAR Labs had been decked out to the nines with gold streamers, balloons, and red ribbons. The guests were all sat in rows of seven, with team flash situated at the very front. It was a fairly quiet affair- with Barry's father, some of the West family and a handful of Cisco and Barry's friends from y'know, other dimensions. 

Cisco was stood chatting with Wally and Caitlin. Well, chatting as much as one could when nerves were gripping his entire body. 

"I'm okay, I'm good. Just a little nervous," he said to Caitlin, who was giving him a sympathetic smile. 

"Oh Cisco," she said kindly, placing a hand on his bicep. "I felt the same way on my wedding day. The jitters will pass when you're actually up at the Altar, I promise," 

Cisco was about to respond when he saw Iris open the door to the roof, a worried look on her face. She walked straight up to Cisco, blatantly ignoring everyone around her. 

"Iris, hey, aren't you supposed to be helping Barry-" 

She cut him off quickly. "Barry's gone," she said flatly. Cisco felt his stomach drop. 

"What?" he panicked, suddenly a _hell_ of a lot more nervous than he was previously. 

Iris shrugged, looking just as freaked out as Cisco felt. "He was freaking out, nervous about the wedding, and he went into a panic attack and dashed off. I'm pretty sure he's still in the building but I don't know whereabouts he went," 

Instantly, Cisco shrugged his blazer off, handing it to Wally with a rushed ungracefulness. "I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder, heading down the stairs to the main Cortex. He knew Barry, and when he freaked out, he'd go to one of three places. 

First was the store cupboard. It was quiet, unoccupied, and nobody ever looked in there. Barry had found him there once, with tear stains on his cheeks after the close call with the man in yellow. With a quick knock and a poke of his head around the edge of the door, Cisco found nothing. 

"Barry? You here?" 

_Nothing._

Cisco moved on.  

The second was his workshop. When Cisco was working on Barry's kevlar suit, Barry would often perch on his desk or sit alongside him, making conversation. It actually motivated Cisco to finish the suit quickly, as he wanted to talk to Barry about his other projects too, often as he was working on them. It, just like the store cupboard, came up empty, leaving Cisco with one more place to check. 

The staff bathrooms. 

Cisco had found Barry in the bathrooms more often than he would ever mention to anyone- if just to save Barry's dignity. After difficult fights or situations in which Barry couldn't save everyone, he would retreat to the bathrooms to be alone and breathe, to convince himself that he did what he could. Talk to the man in the mirror and let him know it was okay to fail sometimes. 

Slowly, Cisco pushed open the door, and the end of Barry's tie sticking out from under the stall door was enough to let him know that Barry was there. 

He knocked on one of the doors- the very end one- softly, resting his head against it. _"Necesito a mi esposo,"_ he whispered softly. Barry had asked him to teach him Spanish a few months back, and was, albeit a little simple-spoken, able to understand a little of what Cisco said. 

By now, Barry had calmed down significantly, his tears slowing to the occasional one every few minutes. He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. Reluctantly, he flicked the lock on the stall door, letting Cisco open it. At the sight of his fiance, Barry's heart flipped in his chest.

Caitlin had tied his hair back in an intricate braided bun, and Iris must have finally convinced Cisco to let her do his eyebrows, as they were perfectly shaped. The watery smile he wore illuminated his face like nothing Barry had ever seen before.

Barry couldn't take his eyes off of him. He donned a navy waistcoat with a red tie, but his blazer was missing. Not that Barry was going to comment on it.

"Hey," Cisco said softly, kneeling in front of the speedster. He placed his hands on Barry's, drawing circles on his palms and giving him a warm look. "I'm missing my fiance, I was wondering if you could help me find him? He's around six foot, brown hair, beautiful eyes, and is a _total dumbass_. Jesus, dude, twenty minutes before the wedding was not a good time to disappear," 

Barry huffed out a laugh, a watery smile on his lips. Cisco smiled back, lifting Barry's hands and pressing kisses to his knuckles. "In all seriousness, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, Bear. We can postpone it, or go somewhere quiet with just a few close friends. Don't feel like you're being forced into this if it's gonna make you anxious," 

Barry shook his head, sitting up a little straighter. "Cisco," he said, voice a little wobbly, but otherwise firm. "I want to marry you today. I want to marry you out on that roof in front of our family, and our friends- and I want to kiss you senseless at that altar. I just... I got inside my own head, I guess. I spent the entirety of last night worrying you were going to change your mind at the last minute, or you'd wake up and realise you were way too good for me and leave me at the altar or-" 

"Woah, woah, woah," Cisco interrupted, confused, " _I'm_ too good for _you?_ Barry, have you ever seen yourself? You're literally the most gorgeous man in the world. And you're kind, and you're funny and you watch musicals when you're sad, and I love you. There's no way in hell I'd ever change my mind about marrying you. So you can tell your brain to fuck off because I want to marry your fine- and I mean like an aged wine fine- ass today, okay?" 

With a silent, smiling nod from Barry, Cisco pressed their foreheads together, eyes fluttering shut. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Barry's lips that he happily reciprocated. His hand found Cisco's cheek, caressing his face gently and holding him closer. To his dismay, Cisco pulled away, grinning at him fondly.

"Come on, we have wedding guests waiting for us," he said simply, picking up Barry's tie and wrapping it around his neck. He tied it for the speedster, tightening it at just the right amount, before using it to tug him forward and kiss him once more. 

Barry pouted when it ended again. "Can't we just stay here and make out like we're stupid teenagers in a rom-com?"

Cisco shook his head, laughing softly. "As much as I'd love to, and believe me, I'd love to, you look damn good in that suit, there are people upstairs waiting for us to get married. So come on, leave your blazer, the waistcoat looks much better, believe me- let's go," 

Barry stood up, stepping out of the stall to check his face in the mirror. His eyes were still a little red, but nothing he couldn't put down to emotion. He turned to Cisco and smiled, holding out a hand for him to hold. 

"There's my beautiful fiance," he said fondly, taking Barry's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I knew he was around here somewhere," 

* * *

 

They stopped just behind the door to the roof, turning to each other an giving one another soft looks. Cisco leaned up to kiss Barry, a hand resting on his cheek. Barry's hands came to rest on Cisco's hips, pulling him just a little bit closer. Cisco's hand moved to tangle in his hair, his free hand wrapping around Barry's tie to hold him close. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, content to be near each other. 

"You sure you wanna do this? It's not too late to postpone it. I'll even fight the caterers," 

Barry shook his head, chuckling softly. "I love you. And I'm going to marry you today- if it's the last thing I do," 

Cisco raised his eyebrows. "Barry Allen I _swear_ if you've just jinxed this you are _so_ not getting laid tonight,"

Barry stifled a laugh, shaking his head fondly at Cisco's antics. "What about tomorrow night then?"  

"Go on," Cisco whispered, nodding towards the door. "You get yourself down that aisle. I'll see you down there. And then you'll be legally required to stick with me- the government says so," 

Barry nodded, giving Cisco one last chaste kiss. "I love you," 

Cisco grinned. "I love you too, Bear. Now hurry up and get out there so I can officially call you my husband. The sooner we get married, the sooner the honeymoon starts," he teased. 

Barry chuckled, pressing one final kiss to Cisco's cheek before heading out onto the roof and walking down the aisle. Kara stood with the string ensemble, singing a soft song that rang in his memory somewhere. When he reached the altar, he turned, facing Cisco who was now making his way down, an uncontrollable smile on his face. When he reached Barry at the altar, he pulled him down for yet another kiss, unable to verbally describe the joy he felt in his chest.

After a few wolf whistles and some applause, the two turned to Joe, who was stood at the altar with them, having just born witness to their rather tender moment. He cleared his throat. 

"We’re all here togay- today," a few chuckles reverberated throughout the crowd of guests. Cisco totally had money on Wally making him do that. Or Iris. One of the West's. "To celebrate the relationship of Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen, and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Cisco and Barry wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you is to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn’t make it here today, as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration — especially Cisco's newly-developed robotic dog, Rufus," 

Cisco huffed a laugh through his nose, smiling fondly at Joe the same way one would a parent. But that was what Joe had become to Cisco. Upon finding out that Cisco's family had disowned him for his relationship with Barry, Joe immediately began to bring him into West-Allen family events. Cisco became an annual participant of the West-Allen Christmases and West-Allen New-Year celebrations and he even began sharing Ramon family recipes, such as his supposedly 'famous' Pan de Mallorca, which quickly became a family favourite for breakfast times. It didn't matter that Cisco had lost almost all of his family, he had found a better one. 

"Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Cisco and Barry than their parents, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond," another soft round of laughter, "With that being said, who gives Cisco away in marriage to this man?" 

Caitlin and Ronnie stepped forward, either side of Cisco. "We do," they say in unison. Caitlin turns Cisco towards her, pulling him into a tight hug. 

 _"I'm so proud of you, Cisco,"_ she whispered into his ear, eyes welling up a little. 

He hugs her back, just as tightly. _"Thank you, Cait. For everything,"_ he whispered back. 

Ronnie was much less affectionate in his actions, settling for a bro-hug and a pat on the shoulder. He turned to Barry. "You treat him right. You got that?" his threatening words dulled by the grin on his face and laughter in his voice, but Barry played along just the same

"I'll do everything I can to make him happy, and have him back by eight, sir," he joked. 

As Caitlin and Ronnie took their seats, Joe directed his attention to Barry. "And who gives Barry away in marriage to this man?" 

Henry, Iris and Wally stepped up, the three standing either side of Barry. "We do," 

Iris pulled Barry into a bone-crushing embrace, once again whispering into his ear.  _"I love you, Bear. I'm glad you found your lightning rod,"_

Barry, already battling tears, returned it, grinning against her shoulder.  _"I love you too, Iris. Thanks for being the family I never got to have,"_

Wally was much like Iris in his actions, hugging Barry tightly, but swiftly. "Congrats, Bear. You caught yourself a good one," 

"Don't I know it," 

Henry was next to pull his son into a tight hug, tears in his eyes. "I know I haven't been there for the important parts of your life, and that I've missed countless science fairs and awards evenings. But I'm so proud of the man you've become, Barry. I'm so, so proud," 

Thickly, Barry swallowed down a sob, burying his face in his father's shoulders. "I love you, dad," he breathed. Henry smiled. 

"I love you too, kiddo," 

Joe continued when the three of them were sat back down. "Marriage is a way to tell one another that no matter how much you snore or how much money you spent on solder over the past week, you're still in this relationship together. It's telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another.

"The “little” things are the big things. Marriage is never being too old to hold hands or go on dates. It's remembering to say, “I love you” at least once a day and never going to sleep angry. It's standing together and facing the world, no matter how many crazy speedsters it tries to throw at you. The road that has brought Barry and Cisco here today hasn’t been easy. It’s been filled with challenges that they weren’t necessarily prepared for. But together, they’ve taken each one on and fought alongside one another for the greater good of not just the world, but their love. And that is something that not everyone can say," 

And if Barry wasn't biting back tears by that point, he certainly was when Joe announced that they were to exchange vows. Of course, Cisco went first, the poetic little shit. 

At first, he fumbled with organised cue cards, trying to get himself in line. Then, unexpectedly, he put them away, lifting his gaze back to Barry. He took Barry's hand in his once more, squeezing it gently. 

"I remember," he started, running his thumb over Barry's knuckles soothingly. "I remember one evening when you had just come home from rescuing people from a fire. You were tired, emotionally exhausted, and in need of support. And, as anyone would, I put on your favourite musical and buried you in as many blankets as you could stand. You were so angry with yourself that you couldn't save everyone, that you couldn't get everyone out. And I remember being amazed at how much you cared for people. You felt so much empathy for people you didn't even know, and that's what I've always loved about you, Barry. You feel everything so... _vibrantly._ You don't just go through the motions, you feel the extremes of everything. Your smile puts the sun to shame, and I've decided, on more than one occasion, that I wouldn't mind being blinded by the sight of it."

Barry grinned, using his free hand to wipe away at the small, slow tears that were spilling over his cheeks. He was totally wrecked, and if Cisco had much longer to go, he'd be a blubbering mess. Again.

"I can't promise that I'll be the perfect husband- there's no one in the world who could promise that. But I can promise to try my best to make you happy each and every day. I'll make you coffee in the mornings and listen to you talk about your day after work; I'll watch musicals with you and sit with you to listen to the rain during a storm. There isn't an Earth in the multiverse in which I don't love you, and I thank my lucky stars every time I get to wake up to your beautiful face sleeping beside me. I promise you, Barry Allen, that I will love you with everything I can, for as long as you'll let me," 

Okay, now he was really crying. His eyes were puffy and red, face streaked- no pun intended- with tear tracks. 

"Jesse, if you could present Barry's ring," Joe asked.

Jesse stood up from her seat at the front, carrying a small-ish red velvet cushion, on which two rings sat. They were silver wedding bands, both engraved on the inner curve. Cisco's had a lightning bolt etched into the silver, whilst Barry's held three concentric circles- a sonic boom. 

"Cisco,  please repeat after me:  _I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love_ ," 

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

" _For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come_ ," 

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,"

 _"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today,_ " 

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today," 

_"And know that my love is present, even when I am not,"_

"And know that my love is present, even when I am not," 

Cisco slipped the ring onto Barry's left hand, giving him a watery smile. 

 

"And now, Barry, may you present your vows," 

Barry took a second to compose himself, taking in a few ragged breaths and wiping at his eyes with the tissue Iris had oh-so-kindly handed to him. He cleared his throat. 

"I'm not sure how I could top that. Cisco, that was... that was breathtaking. Much like yourself, if you don't mind my saying so," 

Another small laugh came from the guests. 

"Over the past three years, you have stood beside me in the face of impossible danger. There wouldn't be The Flash without you, the voice in my ear, the man I love. And I can't thank you enough for that. During the first nine months of being in STAR Labs, I remember you talking to me. Every single word, every single offhand comment, I remember it all. And I can't help but smile at the fact that you made the effort of getting to know someone that couldn't even give you a form of response. That's just the sort of person you are, Cisco. You're the one who gives people second chances, who helps walk his friends home if they don't feel safe on their own, the one who plays lady gaga on repeat for nine months because you read it on the facebook page of the guy who was unconscious in your medical bay," 

Cisco huffed out a laugh, tears that he had managed to hold back struggling to free themselves again. 

"You've always been my rock, Cisco. A constant in a world that's always changing. And I promise to return the favour and keep you steady- even when your world feels like it's falling apart. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength, I’ve seen your patience and I've seen you frayed, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you and make you breakfast in the morning and get a dog to keep Rufus company. I can't see the future- and that  _totally_ wasn't a vibe pun-" He winked, earning a grin from his husband, "-but I want you in it. Every hour, every minute.

 My entire life has been about running, about escaping. And then I met you. And suddenly, I didn't have to run anymore. The past didn't scare me like it used to, and I went from running _from_ my life to running _to_ my life, the life I'd always longed for. You did that, Cisco. You gave me no other choice but to love you. You took a world that had something missing and you made it whole. And there's nothing I want more in the world than to call you my own. You are the axes on which my world turns. On which every world turns. Every timeline, every dimension, I would be the luckiest man alive to call you mine. You're my lightning rod, Francisco Ramon," 

Great, now they were both in tears. Everyone was. Including Joe. 

He sniffled into his handkerchief not-so-subtly before continuing the ceremony. "Barry, if you would kindly repeat after me:  _I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love_ ," 

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

" _For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come._ " 

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

 _"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today,_ " 

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today," 

_"And know that my love is present, even when I am not,"_

"And know that my love is present, even when I am not," 

Barry lifted Cisco's ring from the cushion, slipping it onto his fourth finger with a satisfying finality that somehow broke down the final barriers that were holding back the rest of his tears. 

"If anyone present has any lawful reason why these two gentlemen should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your objections," 

When he was met with silence, Joe smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he chortled, turning to the two men in front of him. 

"There is just one more question I need each of you to answer," Joe announced, turning to Cisco. 

"Francisco Ramon, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together in harmony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

Cisco, now letting his tears flow freely, glanced to Barry, squeezing his hand gently. "I do," 

"And do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen," Joe asked, turning to the speedster, "Take Francisco Ramon to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together in harmony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Tears prick at Barry's eyes at the sight of the man before him, and he can't help but smile at the thought of spending forever with him.

"I do," he whispers, squeezing Cisco's hand gently. 

Joe smiles, proud, fatherly. "By the power vested in me, and get-ordained-now-dot-com, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom," 

Barry smiled at Cisco, pulling him closer. Their lips connected, eyes flickering shut, and Barry felt his world spin. He arms wound around Cisco's neck as he was dipped, his long legs barely holding them up. The applause of the wedding guests fell on deaf ears as the two got lost in each other, more than happy to spend an eternity wrapped up together. 

Cisco pulled Barry upright as they pulled away, grinning like the lovestruck idiots they were. 

"Right," Joe started, clapping his hands together. "Let's sign these papers and then get the hell off of this roof before someone falls off," 

* * *

 

The reception was held in the cortex, with the same red and gold streamers all around. Music played through the speakers, and Harry must have modified the lights to glow all different colours, as the centre of the cortex had been illuminated like a dance floor. Barry turned to face Cisco as they came to the bottom of the staircase, holding out a hand. 

"Mr Allen-Ramon, may I have this dance?" he asked softly, a warm smile plastered on his face. Cisco nodded, placing his hand in Barry's and letting himself be pulled onto the dancefloor. Barry pulled Cisco close, one hand on his hip, the other holding his hand. Cisco put his free hand on Barry's shoulder, resting their foreheads together as they danced. A quiet acoustic guitar song started playing through the cortex, and Cisco tried to pick out a few lyrics. 

_'One night to be confused, one night to speed up truth, we had a promise made'_

He gasped. "You didn't," he said incredulously, leaning back to look Barry dead in the eye. He smirked, nodding gently. 

"I did," 

_'To call for hands of above, to lean on, wouldn't be good enough, for me, no,'_

It was the same song that had been playing on the night of their first kiss. They were stood outside Jitters, hands wrapped around coffee cups and in each others. It was raining- neither of them had thought to grab an umbrella- and Barry had looked at Cisco, and Cisco had looked at Barry, and then it was like the world had closed in around them and suddenly there were lips on lips and hands on hips and coffee cups discarded to fall to the floor. The only thing Cisco could hear over the pounding of his heart was the sweet guitar of the song playing around them from the open door of Jitters coffee house.

Cisco gave Barry a watery smile, wiping away yet another round of tears. He'd hoped that he'd cried himself out on the roof - no such luck.

"God, I love you," he whispered, pulling Barry down for a kiss. Everyone at the edge of the dancefloor whooped and hollered, even Caitlin, who was standing silently with the camcorder just a few seconds ago. 

Barry pulled away, wiping at a stray tear that had slipped down Cisco's cheek with a fond smile. "I love you too, Cisco," he breathed in response. "My husband," 

Cisco chuckled. "I'm never going to get tired of you saying that, am I?" 

"Mmm," Barry hummed, "Well, I hope not, 'cause I'm never going to get tired of calling you that," 

Cisco grinned, wrapping his arms around Barry's neck and swaying with him, sighing with content when he felt arms settle around his hips. 

And, for once in Cisco's world, he felt complete. Whole. He had his family now. He always had. It just felt more potent now.

He was finally really, truly happy. 

 _"You're my world,_ _Francisco,"_ Barry whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Cisco hummed in appreciation, rubbing his thumb against the nape of Barry's neck. 

_"And you're my multiverse, Barry Allen-Ramon,"_

_FIN._

 

 

 

 


End file.
